


talk to the wind, talk to the sky

by possibilityleft



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Set Post Episode VI, Travel, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have lightsaber, will travel.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Rebuilding a government was hard work, but they had every tenth day off, and often on those days, Luke would try his best to drag Han and Leia out into the wilderness to meet the planet.  Neither of them would have gone out without his influence -- Leia worked through most of her rest days, at least until Han insisted she pay some attention to him, and Han loved space more than he'd ever love any planet.  But they trudged around behind Luke, up gentle slopes and down rocky hills, watching him hurry before them like that fresh-faced kid he'd been when they first met.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	talk to the wind, talk to the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Before he joined the Rebellion, Luke had never left Tattoine. Every time they arrived on a new planet, he was endlessly fascinated. Even after completing his Jedi training and becoming a more reticent man in the process, there was always a spark in his eye when he went somewhere new. Leia never looked forward to packing up and moving on ahead of the remnants of the Empire, which pursued them even now, but when they arrived, she always wanted to have Luke nearby.

He loved all of it -- he loved snow, even though he grew tired of the novelty of the cold quickly; he loved trees, falling out of at least three on Endor that first week; he loved mountains and the way they lorded over the landscape. They didn't often stay on already populated planets, or in busy star systems, but he pored over the charts before their arrival, calling out to Leia and Han about interesting sights there.

Rebuilding a government was hard work, but they had every tenth day off, and often on those days, Luke would try his best to drag Han and Leia out into the wilderness to meet the planet. Neither of them would have gone out without his influence -- Leia worked through most of her rest days, at least until Han insisted she pay some attention to him, and Han loved space more than he'd ever love any planet. But they trudged around behind Luke, up gentle slopes and down rocky hills, watching him hurry before them like that fresh-faced kid he'd been when they first met.

They'd landed on a rocky, wooded planet four days earlier. There was evidence of civilization on it, but its people were long gone. Their temples were being swallowed by the trees, but by chance the Rebellion had set up near one of the larger ruins, and Luke wanted to see it.

(Maybe not by chance. Any one location was as good as another, as long as it was near water, and Leia had been the one to choose. She wouldn't have admitted as much to Luke, however. She preferred her secret kindnesses.)

"I hope his magical powers include reviving dead people, because I don't think I'm going to make it up another hill," Han said, groaning, his voice a pant. He stopped, leaning over and resting his hands on his knees. Leia was tired too, but she couldn't resist grinning at him. Luke was two hundred yards ahead of them, and he hadn't slowed.

"Feeling your age, hmm?" she said.

Han made a disgusted face at her. "Feeling like there are fifteen better things to do on my day off. We could have spent the whole day in your quarters, just you and me."

He leered. She rolled her eyes. She might have enjoyed that, true, but she was pretty sure they'd get bored after a couple hours. They'd end up picking a fight for something to do, and then they'd have to distract themselves, and then…

Well, they were out here. The air was crisp and clean, the suns were bright, and Luke was happy. She could feel the edge of his joy nipping at her senses, making her happy as well.

"Last one up the hill has to get dinner tonight," she said. She took a deep breath and broke into a run. It was much easier in pants than it ever had been in her customary dresses. The idea of buying dinner was pretty much obsolete in their camp, but she would definitely make him get their meals and serve them.

"Hey!" Han said, but he was already far behind her. She caught up to Luke and wrapped an arm around his neck. He supported her sudden weight with ease, twisting his neck to grin at her.

"Han's buying us dinner," Leia said.

"How kind of him," Luke said, his tone bland, but there was a touch of mischief in his eyes. "We're almost there. See?"

He pointed, and Leia could see stark red rock through the trees ahead. Behind them, Han's heavy footfalls slowed and stopped before colliding with them.

"This temple better be full of treasure," he said grumpily.

"It's empty," Luke said, serene. "But I'm sure it will be beautiful."

"Beautiful, great," Han said, but when the three of them turned the corner and saw the temple in all its glory, they all agreed.


End file.
